Irisim
Irisim Irisim is a skill learned in your class by the Guild of Heroics though like most people. You'll have to unlock it, and it's most important to note that Worm school cannot unlock Irisim. Irisim is how most heroes get their Immortal like state, though the more you're taking blows and damage, the less likely you'll heal as quickly. Irisim is the opposite of Magnica, taking a more spiritual approach to combat than an intellect approach. Skills learned in the Irisim Way You learn to conduct the dilution of the Magnica blood, known as Irisi. Forming physical energy to use against matter, making scorch marks. Before you fully unlock Irisi, you learn more advanced techinques of unarmed combat, and can perform after imaging, and after you unlock Irisi, you will begin to use the ability to store up Irisi and begin to form energy balls to harm organic and inorganic alike. After you learn this your teacher of whatever school will teach you how to adapt these into techniques, in which you can learn or take time to develop (Which will be about 2 weeks in real life). How to improve Irisim effectiveness? Irisim is affected by a couple of things in the character sheet, those are; * Guile * Blocking * Magnica * Adrenaline As well, you can also affect your weaponry with Irisim, possibly even boosting the status of your skills more. How does my Teacher of my school teach me? Most schools can teach you, however most teachers do the following; * Deer will teach you how to short bursts of energy of Irisim's harmful balls of pure energy. * Eagle will teach you how to make your Irisim a way to up your Guile, One Handed attacks, and After Imaging. * Lion will teach you grand and destructive moves, making more of a ray attack. * Feline will teach you how to awaken your "third eye" and become less predictable in attacks, and able to even predict attacks. * Wolf will teach you peak use of your attacks. Making a quite remarkable warrior. * Viper will teach you the pressure points, and will make it so you can incapacitate your enemy in mere seconds. * Vixen will teach you more flashy moves, outpacing and supporting techniques. * Griffin is merged with Wolf * Imp is merged with Viper Transformations You get these seperately, however it's the same for everyone, for now though, it is known that there's only one out of possible 10 there is in the Irisim transformation. Important Information * Out of all of the races, Sinskin and Angels cannot learn Irisim. This is final. * The transformations makes you super hungry, and makes you constantly sleep, this being the case that you're using your energy. * Irisim is based off of Sayians from Dragonball. * There is rumors around the town in the roleplay that's there is even more than just 10 transformations, the owner can confirm there is more than 10 transformations. * Transformation can go wrong, and end up turning the character out of control, turning you into a harshly skinned person and show your muscle.